


Suprise Cate-Lynn

by Destiel_Sterek1979



Series: True love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sterek1979/pseuds/Destiel_Sterek1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot : Cate-Lynn got reunited with the two family members, who she thought they were dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise Cate-Lynn

Cate opened her bakery after she dropped the kids to school and was waiting for her employees to start their shift.

Anna came inside and greets her boss before she made her way to the kitchen.

Molly and Kelly came not long after and went to their work stations.

‘Kelly, how’s the baby doing?’ Cate asked

Kelly smiled and put her hand on her baby bump before she answered.

Cate was happy for her, Kelly was now married and she and her husband Damon wanted a big family because Damon was raised with four siblings.

‘Okay if you have troubles, just say it all right ?’ Cate told her.

Kelly nodded, she knew that Cate is giving her more breaks because of the pregnancy and she experienced when Cate was pregnant with her twin daughters Dee and Gaby.

‘How are your kids doing ?’ Molly asked.

‘You know, the kids are just fine, a bit hectic and they are the ultimate chaos but Cas and me loves them equally.’ Cate said.

‘You sure do Cate, but I sure didn’t expect that you would love Carlo as your own’ Anna said.

‘That’s because I’m adopted by the Winchesters when I was seventeen’ Cate said.

Anna looked at her boss, she assumed that Cate was Dean and Sam’s biological sister.

Cate looked at Anna and said: ‘ Molly, Kelly you are in charge of the store when Anna and me are baking and talking.’

‘Like always’ Molly and Kelly said at the same time.

Anna and Cate walked into the kitchen to start baking the pastries, cakes and pies.

Cate told Anna about her life and Anna was horrified about it.

After a few hours, Cate send Kelly home and took her place at the counter.

Her brother-in-law Gabriel came and ordered the two pies.

Cate knew that he was coming and had the pies in the box already, so Gabe only had to pay and take the boxes with him.

‘Say high to Sammy and Elle for me’ Cate said, referring to Sam and Michelle.

‘Will do’ Gabe said before he left.

Cate looked at her bakery, it was famous by the locals and even outside Lawrence.

She never had guessed it, when she opened it for the first time almost seven years ago, that her bakery was known as the best place for pie.

She knew that the Gabriel pie was famous because of the diner, who closed a year after Cate went to college because of bankruptcy.

When she also introduced the cake versions and the Sammy pie, everyone came to buy her pies.

Cate smiled and came out of her thoughts when the door opened, a man and a woman came in.

The pair were like in their seventies, Cate guessed, and took a table by the window.

Cate walked to them to take their order.

‘Good afternoon, can I take your order?’ Cate asked.

The woman spoke without looking from the card: ‘Well my dear, I have a question’

‘That’s fine ma’am’ Cate said.

‘What’s the best pie here?’ The woman asked still not looking at Cate.

‘The best pie is the Gabriel pie, if you like gummibears and a bit spicy, the Sammy pie is delicious if you like vegetables and of the usual pie, I can recommend the apple pie’ Cate said.

The man smiled and the woman ordered two slices of apple and two large cappuccino’s.

Cate wrote it down and walked to the counter to make the cappuccino’s and put the slices on the plates.

When she walked back, the woman said to the man: ‘I hope we can find her, I’ve missed that angel too long.’

‘Are you looking for someone ?’ Cate asked.

The man looked at Cate and before he could explain, his eyes went wide. 

‘Tristan, what’s wrong?’ the woman asked.

‘I think we are done looking Joanna’ Tristan said.

‘Why?’ Joanna asked before he looked at Cate, who already had placed the cups and plates on the table.

Cate looked at the elderly couple and tried to swallow the big lump in her throat.

‘Gramps, Nana it’s that you ?’ Cate asked with tears in her eyes.

Joanna was speechless, looking at her granddaughter, who works in a bakery.

‘Heey Angel’ Tristan said ‘Surprise Cate-Lynn’

‘I thought you were dead, well Nicole said that to us.’ Cate said shocked.

‘No we were in Tibet, helping the locals there and we didn’t have any way of communication around there.’ Joanna said.

‘When we came back six months ago, we were looking for you and we started at the house. But we found out that Thomas and Nicole aren’t living there anymore for fifteen years.’ Tristan followed.

‘Why would you go to them?’ Cate asked.

‘It was the only lead we had and we were hoping that they finally loved you just as Carol.’ Joanna said.

‘We don’t know where they live and we actually don’t care, but we were looking for you first.’ Tristan said.

‘Well you’ve found me and I’m glad that you find me first’ Cate said smiling.

‘Why?’ Joanna asked.

‘Because things are changed and knowing Thomas and Nicole, they would lie their ass off, hell even Carol would lie about what happened and she even wasn’t here for three years.’ Cate said.

‘I notice that you still call them by their names, so I assume that it didn’t change at all’ Tristan said.

‘It got even worse gramps, I would like to tell you but Molly is now running her ass off so I better invite you to dinner and I can explain everything.’ Cate said.

They agreed and Cate wrote down her address and the time before she call Cas to say they have guests at dinner. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening was full of surprise, when Tristan and Joanna came to Cate.

Cate introduced them to Cas and her kids.

The dinner was great, Cas and Cate cooked some roast chicken with sweet potatoes and carrots.

After dinner, the kids did their chores and Joanna looked at them with a smile.

‘You’ve raised four fine kids Cate’ Joanna said.

‘Well actually one of them is adopted two year ago’ Cate said ‘Carlo came from almost the same family as I’

Joanna looked surprised ‘ I couldn’t see the difference, to me it looks like you love him as your own.’

‘That’s because she do, our motto is family never ends in blood.’ Cas said.

‘Mom and Dad even gave me the choice to name them whatever I want’ Carlo said ‘they were patient with me and when I called them mom and dad for the first time, it was very emotional for us all.’

‘I can relate to that’ Cate said ‘But I tell you later because the kids don’t know everything’

‘That’s all right my dear, now how about the names?’ Joanna said.

‘Those are the shorten versions of their names, Jamy’s full name is James Tristan, Dee’s name is Deanna Ashley and Gaby ‘s Gabriella Joanna.’ Cate said ‘ And yes they all are named after family members.’

‘James is the name of my twin brother and my father, who unfortunately is deceased when I studied in college.’ Cas said.

‘Deanna is the feminine name of Dean, Ashley is obvious, same as Joanna and Gabriella is the feminine name of Cas his brother Gabriel’ Cate said 

Joanna and Tristan shed some tears when they heard that Jamy and Gaby were named after them.

After a few hours, when the kids were gone to bed, Cate talked to her grandparents.

‘The reason why it all turned bad between them and me is that Carol and me were involved in a car accident with Luke Milton. We all thought that Luke and Carol were killed instantly and I survived it but was in a coma for two months.’ Cate said.

‘But they aren’t dead right ?’ Joanna asked.

‘No they came back three years after the accident with no memory of their lives, they only knew their names and were they lived.’ Cate said.

‘I notice that you have the names tattooed on your wrist, although Carol’s is fading now.’ Tristan said.

‘That’s because Carol suddenly believed the lies what Thomas and Nicole told her about me, so I couldn’t keep her name anymore. When I woke up, I had no memory and Nicole was yelling at me because to them I killed their precious little daughter and after my release from the hospital, Thomas started to hit me. They also told those lies to everybody, so I was the one who’s been bullied by the whole school. I was only fourteen at the time when we had that accident, fifteen when I saw Jimmy and Cas for the first time and remembered the accident, also met Balthazar at that time but didn’t know he was my brother and by the time I was seventeen, everything changed when I collapsed in class. I had a ruptured liver and barely survived it because Thomas hit and kicked me for two straight hours. When I was at the hospital, my clothes and other belongings were collected by social services and Thomas and Nicole were arrested. Not long after I came into a foster family, John and Mary Winchester heard the stories about me from their sons Dean and Sam and they decided that they took me in. I was happy for the first time in years and after a few months, on Christmas day, I called them mom and dad because they became my parents. They adopted me four months before I turned eighteen, that’s why nobody find me under the last name Di Angelo. My name is now Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester-Novak and that’s why Dean and Sam’s names are on my wrist too. I’ve lost my twin sister but I got a sort of twin brother instead. I had to testify against Thomas and Nicole in court because Thomas hit me again when I was in school, Cas knocked him out by the way, and then I finally heard that Balthy is my half-brother and why he didn’t say anything. Thomas and Nicole were both found guilty of assault and attempted murder and they got 15 years prison with 5 years’ probation. I know that they live in Boston because they aren’t allowed to contact me, unless I want it, which happened four times, Jamy birth, Dee and Gaby birth, Carlo’s adoption and they were in Lawrence when Cas and I got married last year. So now it’s over, I don’t want anything to do with them.’ Cate told them.

Tristan and Joanna were shocked and were crying.

‘Oh Angel, That’s horrible’ Joanna said and she gave Cate a hug.

‘Yeah but the last fifteen years were at least more fun than the seventeen years of abuse and neglect.’ Cate said.

‘Why is that?’ Tristan said.

‘I’ve finally had a family, who love me and I have friends who stood by me when I needed it. And when Dean and me became siblings, we were pranking our baby brother and cause new bitchfaces, Sam have now 175 different bitchfaces so there are 77 new faces from the moment I came to live with them.’

‘Don’t forget the one, Dean told him a year after you said that to him’ Cas said.

‘That was before you all knew about the abuse, so it doesn’t count’ Cate said.

They all laughed and Joanna said that she loved to meet them.

‘Heey Cate, do you have some apple pie?’ They heard.

‘Of course Dean but come meet my grandparents Tristan and Joanna’ Cate said.

Dean, Sam and Gabe came into the living room.

Cate walked to them and said : ‘This is Gabe, Cas his brother and Sammy’s husband’

Then she walked to Dean saying : ‘ This is my “twin brother” Dean and loves pie, especially apple’

Then she looked at Sam and said : ‘And this is our sister Samantha with bitchface nr 75’

Dean and Cate laughed hard while Sam still was bitchfacing.

‘Nice to meet you and was she always like this ?’ Sam said.

‘Yes she was always like this but that is what most people like about her’ Joanna said.

‘It’s nice that Cate have a family, who love her like her own.’ Tristan said.

Dean smiled and said : ‘Didn’t she tell you that we all weren’t nice to her in the beginning?’

‘She didn’t call names but I’ve had a hunch’ Joanna said.

‘I thought you were getting some pie Dean Winchester, so I’m wait… oh sorry.’ Pam said when she came in.

‘And that is Pamela Winchester-Barnes, Dean’s wife, Pam they are my grandparents Tristan and Joanna Rosberg.’ Cate said.

‘Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you’ Pam said.

‘Don’t believe everything, Cate can tell the truth some prettier than it really is.’ Joanna said.

‘Oh so you’re not the one who teach her the talent of baking a beautiful and perfect pies?’ Pam asked.

‘Well that is the truth and I never had thought that Cate would make it into a profession’ Joanna said.

‘Well it was a surprise for all of us, we didn’t see her in two till seven years and when Sam and Gabe were in the bakery for pie tasting, we were surprised that not only Cate was the owner of Angel’s Bakery but also pregnant.’ Cas said.

‘Wait a minute, did you say Cate was pregnant at the time?’ Tristan said.

‘Yes, Cas and I haven’t seen each other for seven years, when I came back. Jamy’s biological father and me were divorced when I found out I was pregnant.’ Cate said.

‘But I always love her and I knew that I would love Jamy too, so I became his father and gave him my name.’ Cas said.

‘Is the party here?’ they all heard.

‘In the living room’ 

Mary, John and Balthazar came inside and Cate said ‘ Mom, dad I’d like you to meet my grandparents, Tristan and Joanna.’

Mary walked to Joanna and said ‘ Nice to meet you, Cate always talked about you and of course about Gerald and Ashley too but not that much.’

‘Nana?’ Balthazar said.

‘Oh my goodness, is that you Balthazar Tristan ?’ Joanna said.

Balthazar walked to Joanna and hugged her.

‘My oh my, you are so big now.’ Joanna said with tears in her eyes.

‘I thought you were dead’ Balthazar said.

‘Yeah we heard that from Cate too’ Tristan said.

Not long after, Mary and John went to their home and Dean, Pam, Sam, Gabe and Balthy stayed to tell Joanna and Tristan stories.

‘Wait, don’t you have kids at home?’ Joanna said.

‘The kids all know where we are, most of the time we are here, so they always come here’ Dean said.

‘When Cas and Cate came to live here, before their twin were born, we always were here and it never changed.’ Sam said.

‘Yeah Cate had premature contractions and was put on bed rest, so Cas bought this house when she was in the hospital and we all helped to move.’ Dean said.

‘But I’m still feeling guilty about the hysterectomy’ Cas said.

‘Castiel Novak let it go, we have 4 beautiful children, two sons and two daughters, the family is complete even before we adopted Carlo.’ Cate said ‘And besides we all know I was very fertile at the time because how high are the chances that you got pregnant while you have an IUD.’

‘Not that high, luckily Gaby and Dee are identical or you didn’t have a twin.’ Gabe said.

‘Yeah but what can you expect with parents who are the younger ones of an identical twin.’ Dean said.

Cate, Cas and Dean looked at each other and Sam yelled: ‘Don’t ES while you have company PBT!’

Dean, Cas and Cate began to laugh, which got a result of a bitchface from Sam.

‘Hello bitchface nr 176, welcome to the world’ Cate said while laughing.

‘Let me explain it’ Gabe said ‘My baby brother here have a profound bond with Dean and Cate and they can communicate with each other by staring, otherwise known as eyesex or ES. So they are known as the Profound Bond Triplet or PBT and it’s very annoying.’

‘That’s because you’re not included when we want to prank someone. Gabe here is known as the Trickster.’ Cate said.

‘But you are a fine Trickster too Cate. Because who else can make a prank with the pies?’ Gabe said.

Joanna looked confused and Cate explained: ‘The Gabriel and the Sammy pies were actually a prank, I pulled off fifteen years ago. Sammy here was an annoying healthnut at the time and we all knew that Sammy here was going to bitching about pie, so I made him a carrot pie with Christmas and Gabe have a big sweet tooth, so I made his pie like he wants his popcorn, well-buttered, gummibears and a lot of tabasco. When I sold the recipe to the local diner, I never had thought it was a hit and I got a lot of money back then. But the diner went bankrupt and nobody could get the Gabriel pie again until I opened my bakery. Now I have the Gabriel pie also in the Cake version, the spicy one and the kids version, what means the tabasco isn’t in the latter. Never knew that the Gabriel Cake became more famous than the pie.’

‘And the Sammy pie changes every day, Monday is carrots, Tuesday is beetroot, Wednesday is chicory, Thursday is leek, Friday is Brussels sprouts, Saturday is sauerkraut and Sunday is rhubarb. Otherwise I could it name it Carrot pie.’ Cate said ‘And those are very popular with the health nuts around here.’

Joanna smiled and said : ‘ Didn’t you make a special pie for mister Johnson when you were ten years old?’

‘Yeah I forgot about that, what did I put in there?’ Cate said.

‘I think you did a green olives and feta cheese in the cake and it was so filthy’ Joanna said.

‘Oh yeah that was the grossest pie I ever made, smelled and ate, man I was sick for days’ Cate said.

‘What about the pie you made for Thomas, Nicole and Carol, you did something with the pie too right?’ Tristan said.

‘That was a cake and I was eleven at the time and the cake was full of laxatives, but I said that I used cow milk instead of soya, so nobody was surprised when I didn’t took a slice because of my allergy.’ Cate said ‘Which I already grew of it and luckily none of the kids doesn’t have it either, although I gave them soya formula till their first birthday.’

‘They were so angry with me and I did it again with Marihuana when I was 17. That was the only week, I didn’t got hit because they were too stoned to hit me.’ 

‘Oh yeah, you made that cake with me, knowing that they would steal it from you.’ Balthy said ‘I was a terrible brother for giving you the marihuana and the idea’

Joanna smiled and said to Sam : ‘ So you aren’t the only one’

‘No but she managed to do it again 7 years ago when she did a lot of Tabasco in my pie.’ Sam said.

‘Yes when I was 17, I created bitchface nr 101 and at 25, I created nr 150. Those were great times.’ Cate said

‘Yeah to you, I wasn’t happy about that, I have to eat the whole jar of sugar’ Sam said.

‘And you made Gabe very proud of you’ Cas said.

‘But the best prank was the one with Jamy’ Dean said ‘ I mean come on, his birth was perfectly timed.’

‘Why is that?’ Tristan asked.

‘Jamy is born on July 16th 2004 and Sam and Gabe married on July 16th 2004, so I was still pregnant when they got married and that evening when I caught the bouquet, my water broke. That boy listen to his father when he told me that he had a feeling that Jamy came into the world on our brothers wedding day.’ Cate said smiling.

‘And a year later Jamy created a nr 154 on his first birthday’ Dean said.

‘That because Dean here loves 3 things, beside Pam and the kids, his leather jacket, his car ,which is an ’67 Chevrolet Impala, and his classic rock. So Jamy got a walking car resembled the one Dean owns and a leather jacket for his birth day.’ Cate said.

‘So Jamy was sitting in the walking car with his leather jacket on, just like Dean and the only thing missing was the music, so I put some classic rock on and Jamy began to drum on the steering wheel just like Dean do. And after 6 years Jamy still drums on ACDC with Dean in their leather jackets.’

‘I’m only surprised that Jamy don’t say the rule.’ Cas said.

‘Oh he did, Dean, me and Jamy were doing grocery shopping when Dean turn up the volume with ACDC and when I told them it was old, Dean and Jamy both said and I quote : ‘Samantha rule nr 1 , Driver picks the music, shotgun shut his cakehole’ and they both looked so smug while they saying it.’ Sam said.

From that moment Cate and Cas were lost in laughter.

They had a great evening when they all went home.

 

 


End file.
